The Jerk And The Prude
by Demena Forever 15
Summary: Just please R&R I just use Wizards of Waverly Place for the category. Sorry  Mitchie/Mary


**From Jerko to a Jerky Hero**

(Mitchie/Mary)

I stand in front of my locker with my friends Bailey,Taylor,Harper,and Tawni. I'm taking my things out of my locker when I hear loud shrieking,and by the sound of those girls I already know who is coming. Then I heard some girls giddily said.

"Hi Mitchie!"Said by random girls.

"Hi girls!"I hear Mitchie said,fake enthusiasm evident in the girl's voice.

"Look at them walking like they own the whole campus."I hear my friend Bailey said,and just as I turn around I see Mitchie and her friends walking over to us.

"Hey Mary!"Mitchie greets me but I just roll my eyes.

"What do you want Mitchie?"I ask not so calmly.

"I already told you what I want."Mitchie replies smirking

"Ugh!Just leave me alone!"I said and starts to walk away,but Mitchie pulls me back pinning me against my four friends quickly try to get Mitchie off of me but the girl's friends hold them back.

"Give me what I want,and I will leave you alone."Mitchie said calmly while inching her face closer to mine.

"I told you I'm not like that!"I said raising my voice a little.

"I never said that."Mitchie said still smirking.

"Still no!I will never ever going to go on a date with a perverted jerk like you!"I yell at her I think that,that is not the best thing to say since she is pinning me against my locker because next thing I know is her lips crashing onto mine. I try my best to push her off of me but the girl won't budge. The girl had kissed me a lot of times before,I remember my first day here and that is also the day I got my first kiss.

_*Flashback_ *

"_Bye mom!"I said kissing my mom's cheek before getting out of the car. We just move here because of my mom's job and her new boyfriend,I never really like the man I know that he is not a nice person,I don't know why but I just can feel it._

_I walk to the doors and I can feel all the eyes of the few students who are still on the front of the school. I take a deep breath,walk inside and quickly feel those butterflies inside my stomach again. I keep walking with my head down till I bump into someone._

"_Oh my God!I'm so sorry,I wasn't looking where I was going I didn't meant to-here let me help you!"I said gathering my things without looking up. I quickly gather the things of the of the person I bump __into.I stand up and saw a girl standing there with another both have blonde hair,but the girl I bump into has a straight hair and the girl beside her has a curly hair. I quickly hand her her things and straightened my clothes._

"_It's okay,I'm Bailey and this is my friend Taylor!"The girl I bump into said extending her hand._

"_I'm Mary!"I reply and shake her hand and shake Taylor's hand when she extended her's._

"_You're new here right?"Taylor asks._

"_Yeah,why?"I ask._

"_It's just we never see you here before."Bailey said._

"_Uh yeah?"I said._

"_If you want we can show you around."Bailey offers._

"_I would love that!"I reply excitedly._

_*Lunch* _

_I walk inside the cafeteria and look around then I hear someone calling my name. I saw Bailey motioning for me to come over their table. I saw her there with Taylor and two other girls one red head girl and the other is also a blonde. I wave at them and walk over them then Taylor introduces me to their friends._

"_Hey guys,this is Mary,and Mary this is Harper,"She said motioning to the red head girl,"and this is Tawni."She said motioning to other blonde girl. _

"_Hi I'm Mary!"I said with a little wave and sit down beside Bailey._

_We all started talking when all of a sudden the girls who are sitting near the doors of the cafeteria start shrieking,then I heard the 4 girls beside me sigh like an annoyed sigh._

"_Uhm...guys,what is that?"I ask looking at them._

"_Those are probably the Torreses."Bailey answers annoyance evident in her voice._

"_Who are they?"I ask as a group of people comes guys and a girl all in the middle of the group that have the same appearance._

"_They own the school,the Torres' legacy,Kevin the,member of the football team,Joe captain of the football team,Nick also a member of the football team,and her...Mitchie Torres,the captain of the girls basketball team,the player of the whole school,the one with the smirk who can make every girl fall on their knees,well except for us."Taylor explains making the three other girls nod._

"_They are total charmers,don't fall on their traps,especially Mitchie's never ever fall for her."Tawni said dramatically. _

"_Don't worry guys,I'm straight."I said._

"_That's what every girls said before they see the Mitchie smirk."Harper said definitely freaking me out._

"_What smirk?"I ask them confused._

"_All of them have their own kind of smirk. Jason's is the funny smirk that makes him look so cute. Shane's is the smirk that says 'you'll be screaming my name later'. Nate's is the evil/serious smirk,And Mitchie's is the one that makes girl's knees to buckle and their panties to get wet."Tawni said with wide eyes. _

"_C'mon guys,you're saying it as if it's a curse."I said almost laughing._

"_Don't worry Mary,they're just kind of always overreacting."Bailey said._

"_And she's only saying that because she,once falls for Miley,Mitchie's best friend who is also a player."Taylor said with a mocking tone._

"_Really?"I ask turning my attention to Bailey._

"_Yeah,but it's just a crush s-"Bailey starts but a guy which I think I saw with the Torreses walks up to us and ask me something._

"_Hey!Are you Mary Santiago,the new girl?"He asks._

"_Uhm...yeah,why?"I reply._

"_Nothing."He said and quickly left._

"_Who is that?"I ask the they all just shrug in response._

_Bailey all of a sudden taps my hand that is on the table,looking over my shoulder with wide eyes. I look at what she's looking at and see Mitchie walking over to our table. She walks over us and smirks at me. Is that the Mitchie smirk doesn't even turn me on._

"_Are you Mary,the new girl?"She asks me,and I stand up to face her level._

"_Uhm...yeah,why?"I said and I can see her brothers and friends looking at us smirking over her shoulder and I honestly can feel the eyes of all the students in the cafeteria on us._

"_Do you want to go out with me tonight?"She asks then smirk,Oh. My. God!I don't want to admit it but,that smirk makes me shiver and feel something inside my stomach going lower and stop in between my legs and-'NO!What the hell Mary?You should not fall for that smirk!'.I think,so I quickly answer._

"_I'm sorry but I think I'll past."I answer I heard the whole cafeteria gasp._

"_I-i-is that a re-re-re..."She starts but can't finish so I finish it for her._

"_Rejection?yeah you can call it that."I said smiling._

"_But why?"She asks._

"_Cause I'm not like that. I don't even know your name."I reply._

"_You're a prude?"She asks looking so innocent,wow,she's cute._

"_Uhhm...yeah sure."I said then the bell rings."Oh,I have to go later-uhm..."I pretend to not know her name._

"_Mitchie."She said still staring at me as if I have three heads._

"_Oh,okay,later Mitchie!"I said and turn around to see the girls looking at me shock. I smirk at them and tell them that we should go. We head out the cafeteria feeling the eyes of all the students on us._

_*After school*_

_I'm taking things out of my locker when someone taps my shoulder,I turn around to see Mitchie standing there. I look at her and speak._

"_Uhm...is there anything I can do for you?"I ask awkwardly. I wait for her answer but the next thing I know is she's pinning me against my locker and her lips against mine getting my first kiss. I push her off of me and slap her as hard as I can._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"I yell at her not caring if people are staring at us._

"_What do you think I'm doing?I'm giving you your first kiss."Mitchie said smirking. I stare at her and run out of the school._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

So much for a first kiss huh?I never thought that my first kiss would be like that,I never thought that it would happen on my first day on a new school. I-was cut off my thoughts when someone speaks,then I realize that I'm still kissing Mitchie and notice that my arms are now around her neck. How the hell did that happen?

"Mary!Mitchie!What do you think you two are doing?" yells at us!

"What did it looked like we were doing ?"Mitchie asks.

"Well it looks likes that the two of you just made out in the hall?" said.

" this is not what it looks like."I said trying to defend myself.

"If it's not,what could it be?"She asks.

"I-i-it's a-uhm uh-"I try but cannot form anything from my mouth.

"Just like I thought,you two can go to the principal's office now." said,and walks away then I saw Mitchie smirking at me.

**Principal's office...**

**Mitchie's POV...**

We've been sitting here for like 10 minutes and the principal is still not in here. What is taking that big fat ass cowboy so long?Well,maybe I should just play around here,irritating Mary never gets old anyway. I walk over to the sofa she's seating on and set by her. I put my arms around her and she tried to shake my hands off but I wouldn't budge,so she just let it there.

"So can we go on a date tonight?"I ask her.

"No."She said flatly.

"Why can't you give me a chance,even just for once?"I ask her seriously.

"Because I don't want to get hurt."She replies turning her attention to me.

"Do you think I will hurt you?"I ask her.

"You hurt every girl in this school."She said raising an eyebrow.

"FUCK!"I shout standing up."Why think I'll spend a year trying to ask you out if I'm only going to hurt you then lose you?"I yell,I don't know why,but I just feel like screaming.

"Because with all of the girl you asked out in this school I 'm the only one who rejected you,and I know that you only want to take my virginity!"She yells standing up as well.

"Mary!I barely ask anyone out since that day,I learn how to be rejected and I learn that anyone can fall in love even me!"I yell then I realize that I just told her that I'm in love with her,but I don't think it's a bad idea because next thing I know is,Mary's lips are on mine.

"God Mitchie what took you so long to admit that?"Mary said after she pulls away from me.

"I-I'm just afraid that you might not feel the same way because you're always rejecting me."I tell her embarrassed.

"I'm not going to reject you if only you're not being a jerk"She explains.

"But why now?I'm yelling at you?"I ask her like a lost child.

"Because you admitted that you love me."She said.

"Does that mean that you feel the same way?"I ask her.

"Yes."She answer.

"Y-you-you said yes to me,you an-answered me yes,y-you fi-finally did!"I yell then pick her up spinning her in circles.

**Mary's POV...**

"Yes I did,now is there any other question that I have to say yes to?"I ask Mitchie looks confused at first but I think it clicks to her because she suddenly smile.

"Right...So uhm will you go on a date with me?"She asks,I was talking about her asking me to be her girlfriend.

"Uh,sure,of course."I said a little sad that she didn't ask me to be her girlfriend.

"Cool!"Mitchie said then kiss me again when someone interrupts us clearing their throats.

"Will you girls mind it if I stop you from molesting each other in my office?" asks.

"Sorry sir."I said then he motion for us to follow him inside his office.

"I never thought of you being in this kind of situation,however,you Torres,it's nothing new. I don't know any punishment to give you now,but for you Mary,maybe a detention would be fine." said.

"I think that,that is fine ."I said smiling at him and he smiled back at me.

"Well,does that mean I'm off the hook this time?"Mitchie asks smiling innocently at .

"No,I want you to uh-I can't think of any punishment,Mary can you think of any?" asks me.

"Well...I've got nothing."I said.

"Maybe,I can do that thing about the student tutoring thing that you're talking about yesterday,maybe I can get a tutor from those students,Mary's a tutor right?"Mitchie asks.

"Yes." said.

"Then Mary may do the honors."Mitchie said confidently then I hit the girl's arm.

"What?"She asks me shocked.

"Good,maybe Miss Santiago can help you." said.

"Oh yes she can."Mitchie said smiling mischievously at me.

"You two can go now." said motioning for us to go. Mitchie and I made our way out and walk to class since we both have Chemistry.

**Lunch...**

We're sitting on our usual spot talking and laughing,when someone set beside me,then put their arm around my shoulder and kiss my cheek. I turn to my side to see Mitchie sitting there smiling at me.

"So what time can I pick you up tonight?"She asks smirking.

"Pick me up by 7:00."I reply smiling at her.

"Good,I'll see you then,babe."She replies then kisses me,she stands up and heads out of the cafeteria with her friends. I turn back to mine to see their jaws down the floor.

"What?"I ask them.

"Yeah 'what',what is that all about?"Bailey asks still shock.

"Yeah,what kind of bad spirit entered your body to make you go out with Miss Jerky?"Harper asks over dramatically.

"Guys,you sound like you don't know that I really am into Mitchie."I tell them.

"Well,yeah we know that,but you said that you're only going to go out with her if she's not being a jerk."Tawni says.

"Well,she's not being a jerk when we were at 's office."I explain to them.

"Mitchie?Not being a jerk?I don't think that is possible."Bailey said.

"She got you in trouble and you think that she is not being a jerk?"Taylor asks.

"You see,guys she admitted something to me while we were there."I tell them looking innocent.

"Admitted what?"Harper asks.

"She admitted that she's in love with me."I said then all of their jaws instantly fall,but Taylor quickly recovers her composure.

"What if she's only saying that to get you to go out with her?"Taylor asks crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"It was kind of accidentally admitted."I said.

"How?"They all asked in unison.

"Well,"I told them everything and they eventually agreed with it.

"But if you get hurt,we're not going to tell you 'we told you so'."Bailey said.

"Guys!"I whined at them."Can we please be positive about this?"I ask.

"Fine!"Bailey said,then Mitchie came over us with someone.

"Hey girls!"Mitchie greeted us all,then all of us said hey in response except for Bailey who just stare at the person with Mitchie.

"Hi girls!"Miley said,then looks at Bailey who is still staring at her."Hi Bailey."Miley said in a different way.

"Oh,hi Miley!Come here often?"Bailey asks nervously.

"Uhm...yeah I kind of study here too."Miley said confused.

"Oh...uh...erm...what I meant is that..."Bailey tries to think of something but nothing comes up so she looks at us for help.

"What Bailey trying to say is...that both our groups barely talk to each other except for Mitchie who keeps bugging me,so she's only wondering if you come here in our table often when we're not around?"I said trying my best to make it believable.

"Uh...no,well,what would I go here for if you're not here?"Miley asks.

"Right."Bailey said.

"So now I believe that the love fest is already over,what are you guys doing here?"Harper asks,making Bailey blush,and also me because Mitchie is staring at me.

"Well,this girl beside me kept bugging me to introduce her to Bai-ouch!"Mitchie said interrupted."What was that for?"Mitchie asks rubbing her head where Miley slapped her

"Well,I'm kind of wondering if Bailey...uhm...want to maybe hang out,I don't mean tonight maybe tomorrow or next week or when you are free,but you don't have to say-"Miley keeps rambling until Bailey interrupts her.

"Yes of course I would love to."Bailey said.

"So tonight?"Miley asks.

"Yeah pick me up by 7,and here's my address."Bailey said then get a pen from her purse and write something on Miley's palm,just as the bell rings.

"So we have to go,bye guys!"Harper said so we all stand up and start to walk when I got jerked back and met by a pair of soft lips,and at the instant I already knew it was Mitchie so I started kissing back and snake my arms around her neck and we kept kissing until someone interrupts us

"Okay...we're all happy for the two of you,but can you like I don't know..."Taylor said then hold her chin as if thinking."GET A ROOM WHEN YOU ARE MOLESTING EACH OTHER!"Taylor asks then the four other girls burst into laughter then I can feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks and Mitchie scratches the back of her neck.

"C'mon lover boy!"Miley said pulling the girl by the arm,while my four friends look at me knowingly then we walk out of the cafeteria to our respective class room.

**End of the day...**

I'm walking down the street thinking of what will happen on my date with Mitchie I hope that she'll be a complete gentleman...woman?Oh whatever!Then I hear a car horns. I turn around then see Mitchie's car pulling up in front of me.

"C'mon hop in!"Mitchie said.

"Huh?...no it's okay I usually walk."I reply,then the girl comes out of her car.

"Well,that was before,but now that you are my girlfriend you're not walking anymore."Mitchie said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm your girlfriend?"I ask her raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm yeah."Mitchie said in a duh tone.

"Who said that?"I ask.

"You mean you're not my girlfriend?"Mitchie asks confused.

"You never ask me to be your girlfriend right?"I ask smirking.

"Right...Well,will you be my girlfriend?"Mitchie said then gives me the Mitchie smirk.

"No,well,maybe...just not yet."I said.

"Oh c'mon!"Mitchie whines.

"What did you expect,you can just ask me and I'll say yes."I explain to her.

"What do I have to do to be your girlfriend?"Mitchie asks.

"If you're good tonight then maybe I'll be your girlfriend."I said.

"Can you define the word good for me?"Mitchie asks then smiles at me mischievously. What the?

"Mitchie!Perv!"I said then hit the girl's shoulder.

"What?There are many meanings for the word good!"The girl said pouting and rubbing her shoulder.

"Get your head out of the gutter!What I meant by good is if you put your lips and your hands on their proper places."I said and unwrap the girl's arms around me because I can feel them going down.

"Fine!"Mitchie said.

"Good."I said then peck her lips and her frown quickly turns into a smile.

"Please ride with me,I'll bring you home,and I'll keep my hands on the steering wheel,please!"Mitchie begs.

"Fine,your hands on the steering wheel only!"I said and she nodded vigorously.

When we get to my house Mitchie comes out of the car and open the door on my side.

"Thanks."I said.

"No problem,so I'll pick you up tonight,okay?"Mitchie asks.

"Okay."I said then kiss her cheek. Mitchie get inside her car then starts her engine and drives off with a wave.

I walk up the steps to our house and open the door to see Brian sleeping on the couch with plenty of bottles of beer in the center table in front of him. I walk up the steps of the stairs and to my room. I put my bag on my bed walk back downstairs to clean up Brian's mess. I start picking up the bottles when I feel a hand touches my leg and keeps going up inside my skirt,I quickly jump away and turn around to see Brian sitting on the couch smirking at me.

I start backing up when Brian stood up and starts his way over me. My back hits the wall and Brian keeps walking over me until we're almost nose to nose. I rise my hand and slap him hard but,it looks like he doesn't even feel it. I try again but this time he caught my wrist I try again with my other hand and he caught it too I start to struggle and try to free myself from his grip but he is too strong. Brian leans down and starts kissing me,I turn my head away so he caught my cheek,he goes down my neck and starts laying kisses there. He loose his focus on my hands and I was able to free myself,I push him as hard as I can and he stumble backwards.

I quickly run for the door but I feel his arm wraps around my waist,he pulls me back and slams me on the couch. I try to get up but he pushes me back and punches my stomach. I can't move because of the instant pain,he rips my shirt open and start kissing my chest. I struggle to get free but he punches me again."HELP!" I scream so loud but he punches me again this time on my head. I instantly felt dizzy and my sight becomes blurry,all I can feel is him running his hands all over my body,I can see through my tears that he unbuckles his belt and pull down his pants.

I quickly shut my eyes when he pulls his underwear off. His free hand travels inside my skirt and he circles his index finger above my center through my underwear,he pushes my under wear aside and I try to scream again but he shove something inside my mouth and from that instant I can say that it's his dick. I feel gross and I try to push it with my tongue but it doesn't do anything and he just moan. He starts thrusting his thing inside my mouth and keep moaning. Then a thought strikes me I bite his dick as hard as I could and he screams in pain but his screams turns into moans. How could this guy be such a perv! He moans really loud and I feel liquid coming out of his dick and it tastes nasty,I want to puke but he covers my mouth when he take his dick out of it."Swallow that or I swear I will make this hurt more!"He yells. I swallow the liquid and it really tastes bad. I know my hands are free now but I didn't bother because I know that there is nothing I can do anymore.

He unclasp my bra and throw it aside,he rubs my breast and I feel his other hand pulls down my panty but leave my skirt there,he just pulls it up and he position himself between my legs. I feel the tip of his penis rubbing against my center,more tears started falling and I whisper something."Mitchie."I whisper to no one,but when I said that the door opens."Mary!"

**Mitchie's POV**

I'm driving to my house smiling all the way when I felt something vibrating I look down to the passenger seat and see Mary's phone there. I pick it up and see that there is a message,I quickly turn my car around and drive to Mary's house. Well I know I'm already far from their house but if turning back and returning her phone to her means I get to see her again,I'll do anything.

I keep driving until I reach Mary's house. I get out of my car and walk up to the front door and knock but no one answer,I knock again but still no answer. I put my ear next to the door and I hear muffle moans inside. OH MY GOD! Please tell me Mary's not having sex with anyone in there,then I hear a scream or more like a cry which I'm sure as hell is Mary's and that is when I quickly open the door which is shockingly unlock. When I open the door I saw a naked crying Mary lying beneath a man that seems old and almost looks like my father.

"Mary!"I yell.

"Mitchie help me!"Mary yells making me move quickly. I run inside and push the man off of Mary.

The man stumbles down and I send a kick to his part and another on his ribs and another one on his face. I didn't stop until I see him not moving anymore. I quickly turn around and see Mary lying there with close eyes. I kneel down beside her and shake her a little.

"Mary,Mary wake up."I said still shaking her a bit. I pick my phone up and dial the police station and tell them to come to Mary's place,after I give them the address the woman on the phone said that they will send help and I quickly hang up. Mary moves and opens her eyes.

"Mitchie. Please help me."She whispers braking my heart with every word.

"I'm here don't worry,I'm right here."I whisper and carry her bridal style and try to bring her to her room,but I don't know where it is. Mary must notice this because she suddenly speak.

"Last door."She whispers and I walk there and inside her room then I put her down on her bed. I cover her naked body with the covers. Then I hear the sirens.

"I'll be back."I said the stand up but I feel a hand tugging at my wrist. I turn around to see Mary holding my hand and looking up at me with teary eyes.

"Mitch,please stay here."Mary plead.

"I'm just going to get you some clothes."I said.

"No,just please hold me here. I'm scared."She said as tears start flowing from her eyes again.

"Shh shh it's okay it'll be fine I'm right here."I whisper to her as I hold her. I walk over to the other side of the bed then lay down beside her.

"Don't let go."Mary whispers as she cuddles to my side.

"I won't."I reply as I hold her close to me.

"Thank you!"She said snuggling even closer to me.

"Don't mention it."I said smiling down at her. then she smiles back at me.

"I can't believe that I'm cuddling with you on my bed."She said chuckling.

"And completely naked."I said smirking but her smile didn't even falter for a second. Instead she lift the cover up and drape it over me then she gets on top of me and start kissing me.

"Make love to me Mitchie."She whispers softly while kissing me.

"What?"I ask shock.

"Make me a woman."She said again smiling at me.

"Are you sure?"I ask the girl again and she only nods. I didn't hesitate I flip us upside down and start kissing her.

* * *

><p>After some hours we're laying down on her bed and she's snuggled up against my side. I touched her but I didn't ask her to return the favor. I want it to be all about her for it to be special.<p>

"Mitchie?"She calls out while she has her hand under my shirt drawing patterns on my stomach.

"Yeah?"I ask looking down at her.

"You're not going to leave me now right?"She asks with a shaky voice.

"Of course not."I said placing a kiss on top of her head.

"You went from Jerko to Hero."She said laughing.

"Only for you though."I said adoring her beautiful face.

"I love you Mitchie."She said looking up at me.

"I love you more Mary."I said kissing her lips.

"I fell in love with a jerk."She said then we both laugh enjoying the moment.

* * *

><p>All done.<p>

Waddya think?

hehehe!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. But I wish I own Selena Gomez! I just love her!


End file.
